heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.12 - Decompressing
Jocelyn is free! Free from the tyranny that is the medbay! Okay, well, Jocelyn hadn't been in classes today, not after an ill-fated camping trip with Doug and some of the other Young X-Men. But they survived. However, the girl, who was not the best student in the world, was not in class today because the medical staff ordered her to spend most of the day resting. However, that means the older girl was wide-awake and it was now getting to be a bit late in the evening. So, Channel had gone outside, pulled up her favorite chair, and gotten out one of her science textbooks to study. The only really notable thing about her today, as opposed to most days, was that a rather thick bandage was noticable from the left sleeve of her short sleeved t-shirt. She also had some lovely bruises on her arms, but those were in the process of fading. Otherwise, she looked perfectly norma "It's good to see you up and about," says a female voice, lightly accented. It's an easy one to identify, belonging to Ororo Munroe- Ms. Monroe to her students. "How are you feeling?" The white-haired teacher may come off a bit... cold at times, but she's as much spring and summer as winter. The weather-witch is dressed casually, changing out of her "teacher" gear and into a worn-in pair of black jeans and a Joan Jett concert t-shirt that's probably seen better days itself. That whole camping trip in Canada. It was something, wasn't it? In its aftermath, at least one member of the training group has been more or less keeping to herself. More so than usual. Oh sure Laura went to classes. but as soon as they finished...? Yeah. Good luck finding her. Or at least until now. Because while Jocelyn relaxes, and studies, the clawed mutant girl steps out of the trees, and starts to move towards her room mate and Storm, possibly to check on Jocelyn. Not that she says anything, let alone that just yet. "Hello Ms. Monroe," Jocelyn says to Storm. Yeah, sure, if they ever end up in the field together, Jocelyn will call her by her codename, but currently, she was mostly a professor to Jocelyn. "Thanks. I'm feeling alright. Mostly they had me in there today for rest after the camping trip. I didn't actually get hurt aside from maybe a couple scrapes". She shrugs a little at that. "I'd just never been part of a magic circle before, and it was pretty draining". Given she was an energy absorber, that was weird. "How're you doing?" she asks the woman politely. Jocelyn then spots Laura and waves to her roommate easily. "Hi Laura. Been decompressing a bit?" she asks. She hadn't seen Laura since classes, though again, that wasn't out of the ordinary. Both Jocelyn and Laura had a tendency to wander off and do things, it seemed. Ororo still questions the wisdom of taking the children out into the cold, Canadian wilderness in the first place, though... she supposes they need to learn field experience /somehow./ "Quite well. You missed some interesting discussions in class today, but no homework," she assures Jocelyn. "Another student should be able to lend you some notes when you return." She offers Laura a smile in greeting as she approaches, and allows the air around the students and herself to grow warmer as she pulls a chair out for herself. There's simply a nod at Jocelyn from Laura as if to confirm that's what she's doing. Or was doing. All though as she gets closer, she does offer her room mate some notes. And yes they're from Storms class. And no, Laura isn't in that class. ...Yeah. it's probably best not to ask how she got those. All though as the air warms a bit, there is a slight, "Thank you." from the clawed girl. Jocelyn reaches out to take the notes, though she tilts her head a little bit as Storm warms the air around them. Being able to see the thermal energy get a little bit stronger, Jocelyn nods. "Thanks," the teen says to Laura. "Good to hear there wasn't any homework," Jocelyn says to Storm with a nod. "Though mostly I've got long-term stuff right now anyway, which is helpful". Essays and things like that. Things Jocelyn wasn't terribly good at, but that was another story. "I'll be back tomorrow. They just wanted to make sure there weren't any side effects from absorbing that much power, or I didn't accidentally pull in any of the curse or anything like that". Because nobody wanted to have Wendigo-Jocelyn popping into class the next day. "Well, it's good to have ruled that possibility out," says Storm, raising an eyebrow at the notes Laura brought, though she at least knows better than to ask. She'll make sure none of her students are injured later. "That was thoughtful of you, Laura," she says, instead of asking questions. And hey, there's no blood on the paper that she can see. That's a good sign! Yes. There is no blood on the notes. Which is most definitely a good sign! Then again, Laura does sniff the air slightly, as her gaze drifts from Storm to Jocelyn. "Could of told them. You don't smell like it did." "I told them too. I would have seen it," Jocelyn agrees with Laura. "But I'm pretty sure someone told them that I should get some rest". Which, while Jocelyn was grateful for the day off, meant that she spent a lot of time in bed. It was kind of boring. "Though it probably did me some good, I have to admit". Reluctantly. "I suppose I could have missed it. I didn't know you could smell magical things though Laura," the woman offers to her. That, in and of itself, was interesting. To Storm, Jocelyn nods. "Amanda was way worse off than I was in the tiredness department, but she was the one working the actual magic". Pause. "Speaking of, have you ever heard of the Wendigo? I'd not heard of it until we saw it, and I confess to not knowing much about it". It wasn't her strong subject. "I'm familiar with some of the Ojibwe legends in passing, but I've never encountered such a thing myself. Supposedly, the curse is brought on one's self through the act of cannibalism. There are stories of people suffering from a psychosis that drives them to believe they're cursed, as well," says Storm. "You likely know as much as me, having faced the beast yourselves. I'm told you both did very well in the field." "I can't." Laura admits with a shake of her head. "But.... /THAT/. Dead. Rotting. Not.... Good." is said as she closes her eyes for a moment before looking directly at Jocelyn. "That I could smell. From a distance. And that's what it smelled like." Then there's a nod at Storm, before she... Rubs her arm. "It does eat flesh." "All I could tell was that it was magic. I can't see intent with my sight. Just what it is made up of," Jocelyn explains to Laura. The look directly at her doesn't bother the teen. "I'm just glad I didn't absorb any of it". Nope, didn't need any of that stuff in her system, thank you very much! A nod is given to Storm. "That's pretty much what I picked up on," she agrees. "We did alright. Laura and Mr. Drake more effective against it, though I think we'd have been in a worse spot if Amanda hadn't reversed the curse on it". The eating flesh comment, however, does draw a very slight wince from Jocelyn. "Ouch. I think I missed that bit when we were channeling". Normally, Storm wouldn't have mentioned that part. But Jocelyn is an adult, if a young one, and Laura is... well. Laura. "Not the most pleasant of legends," she admits, apologetically. "It is good to see the Young X-Men are doing so well. Perhaps you'll even surpass your teachers as time goes on," she says with a small smile. Effective...? "It healed too fast." is said with a shrug, before Laura blinks and glances at Ororo. But instead of saying what ever, she just gives the instructor a momentary odd look. "No, but then again, I've heard rumors of people back home going that way. So...". Jocelyn shrugs a little bit. "Truth isn't always a pleasant thing. But, there you go," the woman offers. She glances at her at the comment about surpassing the teachers. "I'm not sure if surpassing would ever be the right word. Different skills and abilities might make us better at certain tasks. Most of us have greatly enhanced durabilty or regenerative properties, aside from Jubilee, for example. It gives us some different tactical options there". This was one of those things Jocelyn had spent some time thinking about, actually. "But we've got certain areas we don't have covered as well. I think I'm the only flier, for example". A look is given to Laura as she mentions it's regenerative properties. "Yeah. Still, you could at least make it pause. I'm convinced it hardly even noticed when I shot it in the head with a blast," she points out. Of course, it was, at least to Jocelyn, a little bit like fighting Laura. Sharp, pointy weapons and you can barely scratch it. Not that much different, aside from the inhuman rage the thing had. "I suppose I just like to hope that the next generation will bring more change than we have, perhaps even succeeding in making yourselves obsolete," she says, sounding perhaps a bit old for her not-even-30 years. Maybe even a little tired. "It will be a good thing for the world when there's no need for the X-Men." She wants to think that will be possible within her lifetime... or at least within Jocelyn's. 'Wants to' and 'does' being entirely different. But she's not about to pass that thought onto those she's supposed to be mentoring. It's a good thing that wasn't said out loud. Otherwise Laura might have to actually explain the differences to Jocelyn. Or maybe not. Instead though, Laura just continues to offer Storm a bit of a funny look as she hears that, as if she's just not sure what to make of that statement. "My suspicion is that even if there isn't a need for what the X-Men currently do, the purpose may change over time to defending something else. Which isn't a bad thing," Jocelyn suggests to Storm. "Though I could be wrong, too. The world is a bit more tolerant of mutants now though, what with the laws and stuff like that". It would depend on a lot of different factors. And given Jocelyn is maybe a decade younger than Storm, it wasn't like her lifetime would be much different than her's, really. "If there is one thing I've learned over the last two weeks, it's that the future is certainly not written in stone". Hello Space Phantom. To be fair, the lifetime of an X-Man is likely much shorter than the average person's. "This is true," she says, and nods. "Progress does seem to happen more and more quickly." She stands, giving both of the girls a polite nod. "I have some history quizzes to grade, I'll leave you two be. It was nice talking to you both." They'll probably lose cool points if people see them hanging out with a teacher for /too/ long, after all. Bah! It's Storm, you can never loose cool points hanging around with her! All though there is a bit of a quirked eyebrow at Storms statement from Laura. "Nice talking to you too." is finally said before the clawed girl glances back at Jocelyn. "No. It's written in Mentos." "See you later," Jocelyn responds to Storm before she turns to Laura and can't help but laugh. "Laura, don't let anyone ever say you don't have a sense of humor. Come on, we should go raid the fridge. I'm hungry," the teenager says. She'll head on inside either way, because she really wanted some food. Category:Log